


Walang Pekpekto!

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Goin' Bulilit [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bully!Chanhun, Humor, Kids!Kaisoo, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Para kay Jongin, walang bespren-bespren pagdating sa exam.





	Walang Pekpekto!

**Author's Note:**

> nagsuka ako ng tsoge na kids!kaisoo. sobrang tsoge talaga, a, salamat sa prompt mong crack na benta kaso di ko nasulat ng maayos //hides//

"Okay, class mag-tsetsek lang tayo ng papel ng 4-D. Pakilabas ang mga pula niyong bolpen." Anunsyo agad ni Ginang Reyes pagkapasok na pagkapasok sa kanilang silid.

Di pa tapos uminom ng Chuckie si Jongin. Ni hindi pa nga niya tapos sagutan yung maze puzzle sa likod ng kartong inumin.

Pinagpasahan na ang mga papel nitong nakaraang lagumang pagsusulit mula sa ibang seksyon.

Nasa bungad si Jongin kaya malaya siyang nakapili ng papel na tsetsekan. Tumutulo na ang sipon niya. Singhot. Kumislap ang mga mata at kuha sa papel ng bespren niyang si Kyungsoo bago ipasa ang papel sa katabing si Sehun na nagpapalobo ng bubblegum at pinagmamayabang sa iba nilang mga kaklse.

Ubos na ang inumin ni Jongin na Chuckie. Tumayo siya at mabilis na tinapon ang karton sa basurahan. Dala-dala pa rin niya ang papel ng bespren niya.

Bumalik siya sa upuan. Kinuha niya ang red bolpen sa bulsa ng parihaba niyang itim na Hawk stroll bag at nakinig kay Ginang Reyes.

"Oh Sehun! Park Chanyeol magsitahimik kayong dalawa kung ayaw niyo i-zero ko ang exam niyo!"

Tumingin si Jongin kina Sehun at Chanyeol na natatawa lang nang tahimik.

"Tayo na't magsimula. Test one, number one to ten, sunud-sunod 'to. B...A...B..." Nagpatuloy ang titser nila sa pagbanggit ng sagot at pinagtuunan lang ng pansin ni Jongin ang pag-tsek sa papel ni Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, ano daw yung number 10? Uy, kay Kyungsoo pala yan. Ilan na mali niya?"

"Letter C yung number 10. Isa pa lang mali niya." Singhot niya.

"Test two, number 1. Dalawang beses ko lang uulitin yung mga sagot. Number 1..."

Nagpatuloy ang pagmamarka nila sa mga papel. Tsek dito ekis doon hanggang papalapit na sila sa huling papel.

"Test 8, number 1, kontemplatibo..."

Binasa maigi ni Jongin ang mga sagot ni Kyungsoo. Nagtataka siya bakit mali ang ispelling ni Kyungsoo sa perpektibo at imperpektibo samantalang nasa panuto naman na nakabaybay ang mga salita.

Eks

Eks

Eks

Eks

Eks

Eks

Napanguso si Jongin sa kaka-eks sa maling ispelling ni Kyungsoo.

Pekpektibo

Pekpektibo

Impekpektibo

Pekpektibo

Impekpektibo

Impekpektibo

Iisa lang ang natama ni Kyungsoo kundi Kontemplatibo.

"Jongin, ano yung number 13 tsaka 8, dali!" Kalabit ni Sehun sa balikat ni Jongin pero naka-pokus pa rin si Jongin sa pakikinig sa kanilang titser kaya tiningnan na lang ni Sehun ang papel ni Kyungsoo. "Hala, bakit puro mali," humagikgik ito. "Chanyeol, Chanyeol, si Kyungsoo mali mali, sagot niya pekpektibo. Uy uy alam mo ba sagot sa number 13 tsaka 8? Puro kasi pekpek sagot ni Kyungsoo." Tawa pa ulit nito.

"Sehun Oh! Chanyeol Park! Isa pa, talagang i-zezero ko ang mga exam niyo!"

Nakanguso lang si Jongin sa papel ng bespren. Singot. Singot. Dahil tumutulo ang sipon niya. Kaso mali talaga ang sagot ni Kyungsoo kaya wala na siyang nagawa.

Iskor: 48/70

 

-

 

Uwian na at nag-uunahan sina Chanyeol at Sehun lumabas ng classroom at papalabas ng building, hila-hila ang kanilang mga stroller bag at pinagbubungguan pa sa rampahan dahil sa ikalawang palapag ang silid nila.

Tawa lang nang tawa ang dalawa pero si Jongin dahan-dahan lang sa paghila ng bag pababa sa rampahan.

Nakaparada na ang mga service na sasakyan at tricycle sa parking lot. Ka-service ni Jongin sina Chanyeol, Sehun at Kyungsoo kaya nakasunod lang siya sa kanila para hanapin ang service nila.

"Manong Junmyeon!" Kaway ni Sehun sa drayber nila at agad silang umakyat sa sasakyan at pinasok na ni Manong Junmyeon ang malalaki nilang mga bag.

Sa loob, nandun na si Kyungsoo na kumakain ng malaking pakete ng Cracklings.

"Soo mahilig ka pala sa pekpek ah!" Tawa ni Sehun sabay dukot sa Cracklings ni Kyungsoo.

"Ano ba yan!" Hinigit ni Kyungsoo ang chichiryang paborito niya at ngumata ulit.

"Mahilig sa pekpek!" Asar pa ulit ni Sehun na tingin nang tingin kay Jongin sa tabing dulo at nakanguso.

"Susumbong kita sa mama mo ang bastos mo na naman!" Pagsusungit ni Kyungsoo na lumipat na ng upuan para lumayo kay Sehun at Chanyeol. Tumabi siya kay Jongin. "Nini, oh. Kuha ka. Bastos kasi ni Sehun. Maka-pekpek na naman."

Di makapagslita si Jongin dahil sa ginawa niya sa test paper ng bespren niya kaya kumuha lang siya sa Cracklings ni Kyungsoo at kumain nito.

"Si Kyungsoo kaya yung bastos! Pekpektibo daw! Si Jongin di man lang pinalusot bespren niya! Pekpektibo!"  Gatong ni Chanyeol sabay apir kay Sehun. Nagsidatingan na rin ang iba nilang mga ka-service sa ibang grade. Nasa gilid lang silang apat sa bungad ng sasakyan, magkakaharap.

"Pekpek Soo!" Asar pa ni Sehun.

Nakatingin nang masama si Kyungsoo sa dalawang loko-lokong ka-service.

"Tumigil nga kayo! Ang babastos ng mga bibig niyo! Jongin, batukan mo nga 'tong dalawang epal na 'to!"

"Oy, oy, ang ingay. Tsaka bastos yun Sehun." Monotono na sabi ni Jongdae na mas matanda sa kanila at agad naman nanahimik ang tatlo.

Nakatingin pa rin nang masama si Kyungsoo sa dalawang humahagikgik sa harap niya bago tumingin kay Jongin.

"Sino tsinek mo kanina sa Filipino?"

"Ikaw nga. Tas minali niya lahat ng sagot mo kase nga pekpektibo sagot mo tsaka impekpektibo!" Si Sehun ang sumagot.

"Oy, Sehun. Bibig mo." Sabi naman ng isa pang nakakatanda na si Minseok.

Pumapanget sina Sehun at Chanyeol tuwing sila ay tumatawa.

Nanliliit si Jongin sa tabi. Kunwari'y walang alam.

"Jongin, minali mo?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin. Pero huli naman na. "Mali kasi spelling mo, Soo. Kaya minali ko. Sorry."

"Ano iskor ko?"

"48 over 70. Dapat 63 ka kaso kasi mali ispelling mo. Wrong spelling wrong." Paliwanag ni Jongin sa bespren niya.

"Bakit di mo tinama?"

"Madaya yun!"

"Kahit na!"

"Nag-aaway na sila. Yan kasi minali mo pa. Galit na tuloy si Pekpek Soo sayo!" Tawa na naman ni Sehun na inirapan na lang ni Kyungsoo.

Nagsidatingan na ang lahat ng hinihintay.

"Oh, oh, walang mag-aaway ah. Uuwi na tayo." Dumating na si Manang na asawa ni Manong Junmyeon na binuhat na ang bag sa loob ng ka-service nilang grade 3 at umupo na sa gilid ni Sehun.

Binangga ni Jongin ang balikat kay Kyungsoo. "Uy sorry na. Papahiramin na lang kita ng bala ko ng Pokemon pag-uwi. Uy, wag ka na magalit, Soo."

Kumain lang si Kyungsoo ng Cracklings habang umaandar na ang service nila.

May kanya-kanya nang usapan ang lahat pati si Chanyeol at Sehun na nag-uusap tungkol sa Tekken na laro.

"Sige na nga. Basta pahiramin mo ko ng bala ng Pokemon mo ah? Yung nilalaro mo nung Linggo."

"Sige."

"O, ayan, ubusin mo na lang Cracklings ko. May powder powder pa yan. Di ba yan gusto mo?"

"Thank you." Kuha ni Jongin sa ubos naman nang Cracklings at sininghot ang powder na natira sa ilalim kasabay rin ng pagsinghot niya sa kanyang sipon.

**Author's Note:**

> wala talaga akong forte sa kids!kaisoo i just realized it recently lmao


End file.
